The Power Of Love
by journey maker
Summary: It is the power of love that helps Joey protects the one that he loves from the evil that was unleashed on Domino. Rated for language, violence and adult situations. Please read and review..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh only the name of the changeling D'Lim is mine.

Chapter One

Joey was walking home from the Game Shop around dusk, he decided to take a short cut through the alley behind the Bowling Alley, when he heard whimpering coming from behind the dumpster. He went over to see who or what it was, and when he walked behind the dumpster, what he saw made him want to throw up.

Lying in his own blood and feces was Seto Kaiba. He had been beaten nearly to death his face looked almost like ground beef and Joey was afraid that he might have been raped. Seto was whimpering like an animal that had been abused by its owner. Joey spoke softly to Seto, who was about to jump out of his skin, "It's alright, I won't hurt you." Joey said.

Seto looked at him with such fear in his eyes that Joey nearly started to cry, Joey then said, "I need to get you out of here and back to my home, and do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Seto nodded his head that he understood, then Joey held out his hand and when Seto grabbed hold of it, Joey gently pulled him to his feet and then he said, "Can you walk by yourself?" Seto tried but then his left ankle gave way and he started to fall, Joey held onto him and then he said, "Alright, put your arm around my shoulder, I'll help you walk, it's going to hurt but I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

When they finally got back to his apartment, Joey unlocked the door and helped Seto to sit on the couch, then Joey said, "I need you to take off those ripped clothes, I have some sweats that you can wear.

And I also need you to take off your shoe and see how bad your ankle is, will you let me do that?" Seto nodded and as gently as he could he took off his clothes and Joey went to the closet and handed Seto the sweats to wear, then Joey took off Seto's shoe and when he saw how bad that Seto's ankle was, he knew that he had to get help. Joey then took some peroxide and cleaned up the bruises and cuts on Seto's face the best he could.

Joey didn't know who did this to Seto, but right how he had to get some help, so Joey said, "Who did this to you?"

Seto closed his eyes and then in a childlike voice he said, "I'm afraid to tell you, they might come back and hurt me again." Joey knew about being beat, hell his dad use to do it to him, until he finally stood up and beat his dad nearly to death then his dad never hit him again.

Joey then said, "You're safe here, no one is going to find you, I give you my word." Then Seto said, "Alright I trust you, please don't let them hurt me again." Joey reached over, picked up the phone, and dialed a number, and when the person answered, Joey said, "I need your help, someone has used a friend of mine for a punching bag and he's in bad shape, can you come over and see if you can help him."

The person that he called said, "Alright I owe you one, I'll be right over." Joey hung up the phone and Seto looked at him and asked, "Who did you call, please tell me." The fear that Joey heard in Seto's voice nearly made him cry, he told Seto, "I called Bakura, you know Ryou's Yami."

Seto's expression went from one of fear to one of terror, "NO, DON' LET HIM COME NEAR ME, HE AND MARIK ARE THE ONES WHO HURT ME, PLEASE DON'T LET HIM TOUCH ME!" Seto yelled.

Joey quickly grabbed picked up the phone and called Yami and said, "Get over to my place and fast, I called Bakura for help. I just found out that it was Bakura and Marik are the ones who beat him, Yami he's coming here, please help me keep my friend safe."

Yami said, "I'll be right there." Then Joey put the phone down and turned to Seto and said, "I called Yami, he'll be right here." Seto nodded that he understood, then there was a knock on the front door and Seto nearly jumped out of his skin. Joey said, "Stay here, I'll go see who it is." Joey went to the door and said, "Who is it?" Then he heard Yugi say, "Joey, open up it's me Yugi and Yami's here too."

Joey hurried over and opened the door, when Yugi and Yami came in Yami said, "Close the door, I'll use some shadow magic to seal it, now who is it that they hurt?"

Then from behind them they heard, "Me, I'm the one." Both of them turned around to see Seto leaning against the door jam, he looked like he had been through a war he was really a mess.

Yami walked over to Seto and then he said, "We need Ishizu's help, she can heal these wounds, they were made from Shadow Magic."

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door and Seto tried to move and he nearly hit the floor, but Yami caught him and helped him to sit on the couch.

Then Yami looked at Joey and said, "Tell Bakura that you don't need him after all, that you call the Ambulance and your friend is on his way to the hospital, I'm going to contact Ishizu and let her know what's going on."

Joey went to the door, and not opening it he said, "You can go back home, I called 911 and they came and took my friend to the hospital." Bakura started laughing, then Joey heard Marik's voice, and he said, "How stupid do you think we are, Wheeler open this door or I'll knock it down, you have until the count of three."

Yami had contacted Ishizu and told her what had happened and that Marik and Bakura were at Joey's now, threatening to knock down the door, and that he didn't know if he had enough strength to take both of them on. She then said, "Shadi just came over, I'll tell him and we'll both be right there."

Then just as they heard Marik and Bakura start hitting the door trying to break it down, Shadi and Ishizu materialized into the room and Shadi said, "Stand back, I'm going to give them a taste of their own medicine, I'm sending them to the shadows for a few minutes, Ishizu please see if you can help heal Kaiba."

Then there was a flash of light and they heard both Marik and Bakura scream and Shadi said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to make sure that those two know that I'm not happy at all by what they did." Then with a wave of his hands, he was gone.

Ishizu then said, "Seto, please close your eyes, I'm going to help heal your body." Seto looked at Joey who went over and sat down beside him and Joey said, "Please do as she says, I'll be right here, I promise no one will hurt you again."

Ishizu then started chanting and she touched Seto on his head then she screamed, and fell to the floor. Yami ran over and helped her up and he said, "What's wrong?" Ishizu then said, "I have to contact Shadi, he's in trouble, it wasn't Bakura or Marik, it was an evil changeling, that's what beat Seto up."

Joey then said, "What the hell is that?"

Ishizu the said, "Its an evil spirit that can make itself look like someone else, this one is almost pure evil, I don't know who conjured it up, but it they don't know what their doing, this thing can turn on them and it won't be a pretty sight, believe me."

Then Yami helped Ishizu to contact Shadi and when she did, Shadi told her, "I'll take these two and lock them in the basement of your home and then I will come back and we can try to find out that brought allowed this abomination into our world."

Ishizu then told Shadi, "I'll bring Kaiba back to the house and maybe together we can discover who those two idiots released onto Domino, I pray that it isn't D'Lim, if it is, how in the name of Ra do we get rid of him?"

Shadi tried to settle her down by saying, "If it is D'Lim we'll discover how to get him contained and then I can send him back to the shadows where he came from."

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Ishizu used magic to make Seto go to sleep, she told Joey, "It'll be easier on him; he's been through so much I didn't want to make him anymore stress."

When they got back to the Ishtar's, Shadi was already there and he helped Joey carry Seto into the living room, where they put him on the couch.

Then Ishizu looked at Shadi and she said, "Somehow we need to get into his tormented mind and find out who did this to him, I do know that it wasn't Bakura or Marik."

Shadi then looked at Joey and he said, "You need to stand over there, I don't want you anywhere near Seto when I try to get into his mind, I don't know what's going to happen."

Then Shadi started chanting and he gently placed his hands on Seto's head and said, "Just as we feared, it was D'Lim who did this to him, now we have to talk to those two idiots downstairs and find out what they did to release him for the shadows."

Joey hurried over to where Seto was lying and then Ishizu released him from the spell and Seto opened his eyes, at first, he was terrified, then he saw Joey sitting on the floor beside the couch and Seto reached his hand out and Joey held onto it and said.

"You're safe, no one can hurt you here, why don't you close your eyes and try to get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Shadi and Ishizu walked downstairs and as they entered the basement, they could hear both Bakura and Marik arguing, "It's entirely your fault this happened, if you didn't find that damn spell, I wouldn't have wanted to use it, so when Shadi gets back here, you'd better tell him it was your fault." Bakura said.

Shadi opened the door and yelled, "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Ishizu went over to where Marik was and she said, "Alright, what spell did you find and why in the name of Ra did either of you use it?

What you did was to release one of the most terrifying creatures from the shadows, and you had better pray that Shadi is strong enough to find him and send him back to the shadows."

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and then they both said, "It was his idea." Shadi was so angry that he wanted to send them both to the shadows, but he knew that if he didn't discover which spell they used, it could mean complete disaster for everyone who lived in Domino.

Shadi then said, "I will give you both a chance to tell me the truth, if you don't then you'll both find yourselves in the shadows and I won't bring you back." This scared the hell out of both of them and then Bakura reached into his hip pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Shadi.

Shadi read what was on the paper and then he said, "What's this?" Marik said, "That's what we used, Bakura you idiot, that's only half of the paper, where's the other part?"

Ishizu had had enough of both of them and she said, "Alright, where is the other part of the paper, and you had better have it or I swear I'll make both of you females."

Bakura searched his pockets and he said, "I swear that's all I have, then Bakura said Marik you took the other part of the spell, what did you do with it?"

This wasn't getting them anywhere and Shadi was sorely loosing his patience with them, so he said, "Where did you idiots find this paper?"

Marik knew better then to piss Shadi off, so he said, "Bakura wanted to break into the Museum and steal something of value, and so we took an old and very valuable looking box that was covered with what looked like gold, so we took it.

When we got back to Bakura's, we discovered that it wasn't gold, Bakura threw it across the room and when it hit the wall, it cracked open.

A piece of paper fell out of it, I picked it up, it looked like it was a spell of something and then Bakura said, lets see what it does, well you know the rest."

Shadi's face when white and he said, "You idiots stole the Box of Shadows." Ishizu had to sit down; she then looked at Shadi and said, "What in the name of Ra was the Box of Shadows doing in the Museum in the first place?"

Shadi looked at her and then he said, "On his last expedition, Solomon Motou found it buried in one of the crypts, he thought that it could be valuable and he brought it back and gave it to me.

I was going to take it back to the shadows and destroy it, but then this happened." He looked directly at both Bakura and Marik and he said, "Since you two bumbling idiots released D'Lim, you're going to help me catch it."

Ishizu then said, "Shadi, are you sure you want them to help, wouldn't it be easier to go ask I'Muk for help?"

Shadi smiled as he said, "Oh we are going to go to the shadows and these two are going to beg I'Muk for his help, and if he refuses the I'm going to leave them there and come back and do my best to capture D'Lim myself."

While Shadi and Ishizu were in the basement, upstairs in the living room, Joey was sitting on the floor next to the couch beside Seto. Joey was silently praying that Seto would get better, and that somehow Shadi could get that thing that did this to him. Joey was secretly in love with Seto, he never had the courage to tell Seto that he cared about him.

Shadi and Ishizu turned to leave, then Marik said, "Can't we come too?" Shadi laughed and said, "Until we catch D'Lim, both of you are going to stay down here."

Both Bakura and Marik sat back down on the floor and glared at each other, "It's all your fault." Bakura said. "Hell if we didn't break into the Museum, this wouldn't of happen, so it's your fault." Marik said, "As Shadi closed the door he looked at Ishizu and said, "If they don't kill each other then tomorrow we'll go see I'Muk, and hopefully he'll be willing to help us."

When Shadi and Ishizu got back upstairs, they went into the living room, they saw how Joey was so attentive to Seto, and Shadi said, "I pray that we can stop this creature from harming anyone else."

Ishizu then said, "Why did D'Lim attack Kaiba in the first place?" Shadi then said, "Well for the answer to that question, we'll have to wait till morning and ask those two idiots in the basement."

Shadi took hold of Ishizu's hand and he said, "The only thing we can do is try to find out where that creature is and find a way to contain it."

Then Ishizu bowed her head and seeing her do this Shadi did too, then Ishizu said, "Give us the strength and wisdom to know what to do."

Then Ishizu and Shadi walked into the room and Shadi said, "Until we've captured D'Lim, the two of you are going to have to stay here for your safety."

Seto then said, "But what about my brother, he'll be worried if I don't come home."

Ishizu smiled at him and she said, "Solomon is on his way to the Manor as we speak, he will tell Roland what's going on and he'll tell your brother that you are in Tokyo on business and that he can stay with Yugi, Yami and himself until you get back."

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh. Only the OC characters are mine.

Chapter Three

That evening after everyone had gone to bed, Seto was sleeping on the bed in the spare bedroom, while Joey was sleeping in the big chair in the corner. Seto started dreaming about what happened, he was sweating, and his heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to explode.

_**Dream Sequence:**_

_**Because his car broke down, and his damn cell phone decided to die at the same time, he had to walk home. As he was walking down the street, he was grumbling to himself, and he didn't hear the footsteps behind him until it was to**__**o**__** late.**_

_**Two hands grabbed him and dragged him into the alley, threw him against the dumpster, he was lightly dazed, then all of a sudden all hell broke loose. As Seto sat there on the ground trying to get shake the cloudy feeling in his head, fists started hitting him in the face, the chest and then in the stomach.**_

_**Seto tried to deflect the blows, but the assailant was just to**__**o**__** strong, and so the beating continued until Seto thought he was going to die. Then it stopped, and Seto tried to open his swollen eyes and he saw who was beating him, it was Bakura.**_

_**Seto tried to talk but he was in to much pain, then Bakura looked at him and started laughing **__**manically**__** and he said, "Hey Marik, he's decided to open his eyes, what do we do with him now?"**_

_**Seto closed his eyes and then he heard Marik's voice and he said, "Hell lets see if likes to be screwed the way he screws everyone who deals with him." Then hands started to take off his pants and Seto found himself lying face down on the ground, and then it happened **__**Bakura and Marik were raping him.**_

_**Little did Seto know, it wasn't really Bakura and Marik, it was the most evil and vile creature in the shadows, D'Lim and he was enjoying the feeling it got from this man, it felt good. Then the man passed and he wasn't getting any feelings out of him so D'Lim pulled out of him and just disappeared**_

Joey woke suddenly, he heard Seto whimpering and as he got up off the chair he looked over at the bed, Seto was thrashing around on the bed, crying and flailing his hands around as if he were trying to stop someone from hitting him. Joey slowly walked over to the bed and softly said, "Seto wake up, it's just a dream."

Seto stopped thrashing around and he opened his eyes and when he saw Joey standing there, he started crying and sobbed, "It was so real, I'm so scared." Then Seto reached for Joey and he sat down on the side of the bed and gently ran his hands through Seto's hair and Joey said, "Try to get some sleep, I'm here and I'll make sure that you don't have anymore bad dreams."

Seto took a deep breath and he said, "Will you hold me, I'm so afraid to go to sleep." Joey smiled at him and said "Move over." Then Joey lay down beside Seto and he wrapped his arms around him and whispered, a prayer that Solomon use to say when he was the one trying to soothe Joey after his dad would beat him. He said this prayer:

The Serenity Prayer

God, grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change,  
courage to change the things I can,  
and the wisdom to know the difference.  
Living one day at a time,  
enjoying one moment at a time,  
accepting hardship as the pathway to peace;  
taking, as He did, this sinful world as it is,  
not as I would have it;  
trusting that He will make all things right  
if I surrender to His will;  
that I may be reasonably happy in this life,  
and supremely happy with Him forever  
in the next.

Amen

Seto seemed to settle down and soon he was sleeping and as Joey held him throughout the night, he vowed that no one would ever hurt Seto ever again. Then Joey closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ishizu asked Shadi to go wake up Joseph and Seto and let them know that breakfast was ready. As Shadi opened the bedroom door, and he saw that Joseph had to comfort Kaiba during the night, only made me more determined to find D'Lim and sending him back to the shadows and teaching those to idiots in the basement a lesson that they would never forget.

Shadi quietly closed the door, then he knocked and when Joseph opened the door Shadi said, "Ishizu has breakfast ready." Joey thanked him, then he closed the door and as he turned, he saw that Seto was sitting up, but he wouldn't look at him.

Joey went over and sat down beside Seto and he said, "What's wrong?" Seto then said in a child like voice, "Why did they hurt me, what did I do to deserve what they did?"

Joey put his arm around Seto and he softly said, "What happened wasn't your fault, you have to believe that. We will get through this together." Seto wiped the tears from his face, he looked at Joey, and he said, "Why are you helping me?"

Joey closed his eyes and he said, "I was once where you are now, and someone came and helped me through it, and you may not believe me, but I do care what happens to you."

Seto then said, "If it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be right now, thanks for being here and for helping me, and Joey." Seto didn't complete what he was going to say instead he kissed Joey. When he lifted his head, Joey touched the side of Seto's face, and then he kissed him back.

They smiled at each other and then Joey said, "Let's go get something to eat, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. About that time, his stomach growled and they both laughed as they went to find the kitchen.

As they walked into the kitchen, Ishizu thanked the gods, Seto was getting better and it was because of Joseph. She said, "Sit down; I hope both of you like what I prepared." Joey's stomach growled again, and he said, "Right now I'd eat anything." They all laughed as they ate.

When they were through, Shadi took some food down to Bakura and Marik and as he put it on the make shift table, he said.

"When you're done eating, we're going to go talk to I'Muk, and you'd both better pray that he helps us or as I told Ishizu, I'm leaving both of you in the shadows while I find and get rid of D'Lim."

When Shadi left, Marik looked at Bakura and he said, "If we get out of this mess alive, I'll never listen to you again." Bakura looked at Marik and he said, "You dumb asshole, you're the one who said the words, so you're as guilty as I am."

Shadi went back upstairs and when he got to the kitchen he said, "When Bakura, Marik and I leave, you both are to stay here with Ishizu." Joseph then said, "Don't worry, we'll do as we're told, just find that monster and get rid of it before it hurts anyone else."

Shadi walked over to Ishizu and he kissed her and then he left and walked back down the stairs as he went into the room, he said, "It's time, lets go." Then he started chanting and they were disappeared.

Then they were in the shadows, Bakura and Marik were terrified, but Shadi just said, "Come on, we have to find I'Muk before it's too late."

So the three of them walked through the shadows in search for I'Muk, the one creature who could help them, both Bakura and Marik were terrified by what they were seeing, but Shadi just kept walking as if it didn't bother him, but deep down inside he was just as terrified as the other two were.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

After Shadi, Bakura and Marik left, Joey went over to Ishizu and asked her, "What if Shadi can't find this thing that hurt Seto?" She then said, "I don't really know, that's why Shadi has gone to see the one person or entity or whatever you want to call it, to find out what he has to do."

Joey then asked, "Will this thing out there hurt any other people?" She then said, "Joseph, I really don't know. I know that you think I should, but I don't really know."

Seto then said, "That thing can't hurt my brother while he's at the Game Shop can it?" Ishizu then said, "Shadi has put a protection spell around the Game Shop, and nothing can get inside until Shadi removes it, your brother is safe there."

Near the Manor:

Before Shadi left to go to the shadows, he put a protection spell around the Manor, (just like he did to the Game Shop), to protect not only Roland but also everyone who worked there. The security alarm went off near the guard post, Roland ordered all the guards inside and that they weren't allowed to leave no matter what they saw or heard.

D' Lim was standing outside the gates and he had transformed himself into what looked like Mokuba and he was calling for someone to let him in, but he got no response, no matter how hard he tried D' Lim couldn't get inside.

He was so outraged that he threw his head back and let out the most hideous screams, it sent shivers down everyone's spines. One of the guards looked at Roland and said, "What if that is Master Mokuba, and he sounds like he's in trouble." Roland told him, "Mokuba is staying with the Motou's I took him there myself, so whatever that thing is, it isn't human, so just ignore it."

Roland called Solomon and told him, "Whatever hurt Seto was just here trying to get inside, it was all I could do to stop the guards from letting that thing in.

I know that it's going to show up there, please keep Mokuba from leaving, I have a weird feeling that that thing is going to try to get Mokuba to come out, then it'll get him and who knows what it'll do then."

Down in the shadow:

As Shadi, Bakura and Marik walked around through the shadows, Shadi knew that they had a limited amout of time to find I'Muk before D'Lim was able to take more lives. Bakura and Marik were hoping that they would find I'Muk because if they didn't how would they explain to both Ryou and Malik what they had done. _(At least they were safe, Ryou and Malik were in Egypt visiting a family friend, they weren't expected home for another two weeks.)_

At the Ishtar's:

Roland called Ishizu and told her about how the thing or whatever they called it had been at the Manor, Ishizu then said, "Just make sure that no one leaves, D'Lim could come back and if he got hold of anyone it could be disastrous."

Roland then said, "Please don't let Seto know what's happening, it could be harmful to him, what I mean is that, if he thinks that his brother could be in danger, he might try to leave and get to the Game Shop to protect him."

Ishizu told Roland, "I'll make sure that he doesn't know, but you must make sure that everyone no one there becomes a victim, D'Lim doesn't care who he kills."

Deep in the Shadows:

As they continued walking, Shadi kept looking for I'Muk, but all he saw were inferior demons, then over in the corner, Shadi saw I'Muk. He then said to Bakura and Marik, "Stay here, if you remain still nothing will happen to either of you, I need to go talk to I'Muk."

As Shadi walked over to where I'Muk was, Bakura and Marik were debating whether standing still was a good idea, but they knew that if they didn't do what Shadi told them, that their lives wouldn't be worth a plug nickel, so they remained where they were.

Outside the Game Shop:

All of a sudden, Mokuba heard his brother calling to him, he turned and started towards the door, when Yami grabbed him and said, "That isn't Seto, he's at the Ishtar's, remember what Roland told you."

"Mokie come on, we need to get home, it's getting late and Roland will be really angry with us if weren't late." Seto/D'Lim was saying."

Mokuba began fighting Yami, "That's my brother out there and he sounds scared, please let me go, I need to get to my brother."

Solomon walked into the room and after hearing that thing outside called out to Mokuba and how he was fighting Yami to get outside, Solomon walked over and punched Mokuba in the mouth and knocked him out, the Solomon said, "We need to get him down in the basement where he can't hear that thing calling out to him."

Therefore, Yami picked up Mokuba and followed Solomon down the stairs to the basement, where he laid the young boy on the bed, and then Solomon took the restraints and gently tied him up.

When Solomon got back upstairs, he called the Manor and told Roland, "That thing was here, we had to fight Mokuba, but he's alright, Yami's with him and he'll make sure that Mokuba stays safe."

Deep in the Shadows:

As Shadi was talking to I'Muk, he was explaining what was happening, and as I'Muk listened, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to help. Shadi felt his hesitation and then Shadi said, "If I don't apprehend that thing, then all hell is going to break out everywhere and no one will be safe, and then if D'Lim gets strong enough, he just might attempt to do the same here, is that what you want."

I'Muk then said, "Alright, I'll help. How did that evil monstrosity get lose in the first place?"

Shadi knew if he told the truth, he would be making both Bakura and Marik's lives a living hell, so he said, "Someone found the Box of Shadows and somehow they were able to read the inscription on it, and well the rest we know."

Then I'Muk turned and he saw Bakura and Marik standing a distance away and he looked back at Shadi and he said, "It was those two fools, wasn't it. Why didn't you want me to know it was them?"

Shadi then said, "They might both be idiots, but again they are our idiots and I don't want them punished, not the way you would, I will punish them myself and believe me they'll wish that they weren't ever born after I get through with them."

Back in Domino:

D'Lim was walking around, he was trying to find someone, anyone that he had seen inside the humans mind when he was hurting him, he only need one person and then he'd able use as leverage so that no one would send him back to the shadows.

Then in the distance, D'Lim saw someone who looked familiar, he saw Tristan, and he was walking towards Joey Wheelers house, so D'Lim followed him, then when it time was right, D'Lim attacked.

As he was beating Tristan's body, he was reading his mind, D'Lim then saw something that he wanted, the one way to get Seto out in the open, and then he killed Tristan and left the body where it lay, on the floor of his friend's apartment.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When I'Muk, Shadi, Bakura and Marik were about to leave the shadows, I'Muk stopped and let out a roar and said, "That monstrosity just killed a human, if we don't stop it, and it kills anyone else, it'll become to strong to contain."

Shadi turned and glared at both Bakura and Marik and said, "If you two hadn't opened that damn box none of this would have happened, but since you did, you both had better pray that D'Lim doesn't kill anyone else."

I'Muk opened the portal and as they walked through, they entered into the Museum, Shadi said, "If there is a way to stop D'Lim then we'll find it here in these scrolls, then he turned to Bakura and Marik and said you two start looking."

Marik asked, "What are we looking for?"

I'Muk then turned to him and said, "When you find it, you'll know."

**At the Ishtar's:**

When Shadi and the others entered the Museum, he sent Ishizu a message, "We're looking at the scrolls, is everything alright?"

Ishizu smiled and she sent him a message, "D'Lim tried to get into the Manor and Game Shop, but it hasn't come here, the protection spells you put up stopped it, I've got a bad feeling that that thing took a life."

Shadi then said, "When we were leaving the shadows, I'Muk felt that D'Lim did kill someone, who we don't know."

Ishizu then asked, "What does I'Muk feel about this killing?"

Shadi then said, "My love, I'll explain that when we get back, right now we have to find the scroll that can help us stop D'Lim." Then he closed the link between them, and as he stood there, he knew that he had to tell her the truth, and that he could die trying to contain D'Lim that she would never allow him to do it.

**Somewhere in Domino:**

D'Lim was trying to figure out what he learned by reading the human's mind, something about three young Hikari's were important to the two humans that he first came in contact with, could these three young ones be the key to D'Lim gaining more power?

As the creature walked down the road, he looked just like Tristan and people would smile, wave, and say hi to him and he would just ignore them as he was trying to figure out where to find these three young ones.

Then all of a sudden, someone came up to D'Lim/Tristan and said, "Did you hear that Ryou and Malik are coming home today?" D'Lim/Tristan said, "Where can I find them?" The person laughed and said, "Very funny Tristan, you know where the airport is, well the plane will be landing in one hour." Sharon said.

D'Lim/Tristan didn't like the arrogance of this person and so it took the person by the arm and the person followed him into the alley.

There D'Lim/Tristan killed this person and by reading the mind, it learned the way to the airport, and that someone by the name of Odeon would be there waiting for them, but who was this Odeon?

D'Lim/Tristan threw back its head and let out an animalistic roar, and then D'Lim/Tristan knew that it needed to find someone that he could learn who this Odeon person is. So it walked out of the alley and turned in the direction of the park, there it looked around and then D'Lim/Tristan saw a human woman walking towards it.

The human woman then said, "Tristan, where have you been, I've been waiting for you. We're supposed to be at the Game Shop, Yugi wants us to go with Odeon to pick up Ryou and Malik, hurry up or we'll be late." While they were walking, Tea thought that something was weird about Tristan, but she could figure out what, she didn't have time to reason it out; they had to hurry and get to the Game Shop.

**Back at the Museum:**

As Bakura and Marik were looking through the scrolls, they were going out of their minds, there were so many and they really didn't want to be there, but they also knew that it was their fault that all of this happened, so they just kept looking.

While Bakura and Marik were looking through the scrolls, Shadi and I'Muk were discussing what Shadi would have to do if D'Lim did get to strong to contain, when I'Muk roared again, "That thing just killed someone else." If D'Lim kills anyone else, D'Lim will be almost too strong to contain.

All of a sudden, Marik looked at Bakura and he said, "Shit, isn't it today that Ryou and Malik are returning from Egypt?"

Bakura dropped the scroll he was reading and he turned and ran to find Shadi, "Shadi he yelled, where in the hell are you?" Shadi walked out into the hall and said, "Bakura what are you yelling about?"

Bakura was breathless and he stopped and took a deep breathe and he said, "Today, Ryou and Malik are coming home, their plane lands in an hour, what if that thing learns this, they are going to be in trouble, you have to let me and Marik go and bring them back here."

Shadi went white and he said, "No, neither of you can leave keep looking, I'll go and bring them back here." Then he turned and left Bakura standing there and went back to where I'Muk was and Shadi said, "We've got a big problem, the woman I love, her brother and his friend is returning from Egypt and their plane is landing in an hour, I have to leave and bring them back here, before D'Lim discovers what's happening."

**Back at the Ishtar's:**

Ishizu was talking to Joey and Seto, when all of a sudden, she stood up and said, "Oh my god, today Malik and Ryou are coming back from their trip to Egypt, their plane will be landing in an hour, I've got to get in touch with Shadi." Then she hurried out of the room.

Seto turned to Joey and he said, "Will this nightmare ever end?" Joey didn't know what to say, so he put his arm around Seto and he said, "We have to believe that Shadi will know what to do and he'll be able to stop whatever that thing is."

Ishizu contacted Shadi, "Malik and Ryou are coming back today, what if D'Lim finds out, please don't let that thing get anywhere near them, please if anything happens to Malik I don't know what I'll do." She sobbed.

Shadi wished he was there to hold her in his arms, but he wasn't the only thing he could do was tell her, "My love, I'm on my way to the airport, I'll bring them both back here where they'll be safe."

**At the Game Shop:**

Yugi looked at Yami and said, "Will Malik and Ryou be alright, that thing won't hurt them will it?" Yami put his arm around Yugi and he said, "I really don't know, but what I do know is that Shadi will do everything he can to make sure that nothing else happens."

Mokuba turned to Solomon and he asked, "Will I ever see my brother again?" Solomon smiled at him and he said, "I know that you will." Solomon put his arm around Mokie and he prayed that what he told this young man was the truth.

**Somewhere in Domino:**

Tea still couldn't figure out what was wrong with D'Lim/ Tristan, they were still walking towards the Game Shop when she stopped and turned to look at D'Lim/Tristan and she said, "What's wrong?" D'Lim/Tristan then said, "Nothing's wrong, we better hurry, I don't want to miss seeing Ryou and Malik."

D'Lim/Tristan then asked Tea, "Where is Odeon?" Then from behind them, they heard, "I'm right here, what do you want Taylor?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Odeon looked at both Tea and Tristan and he said, "Tea, why don't you go on ahead, I want to talk to Tristan privately." Tea shrugged her shoulders and went on walking towards the Game Shop.

Odeon then looked at Tristan and he said, "I don't know who the hell you are, but you're definitely not Tristan Taylor, now who the hell are you and what did you do to Tristan?"

D'Lim then blinked its eyes and Odeon was faced with the most hideous looking thing that he had ever seen, and Odeon knew that he was in real trouble. D'Lim then threw back its head and laughed and then it said, "Well I guess you are smarter then Tea is, she didn't even see through my disguise."

Odeon, then using his mind link, contacted Ishizu and told her where he was and that he was faced with some kind of shadow creature. Ishizu then told Odeon who the creature was and that he needed to get the away from it as quickly as he could.

D'Lim tilted its ugly head and wondered what this human was doing, then it reached out one of its arms and tried to grab Odeon, but he was quicker then D'Lim and Odeon jumped out of the way. D'Lim threw its head back and roared and then it said, "You will not get away from me." And it again tried to grab Odeon, but to no avail, Odeon turned and started running in the direction that Tea went.

Odeon finally caught up with Tea and he said, "We've got to hurry, that thing back there is something from the shadows and I'm afraid that it killed Tristan, we have to get to the Game Shop."

Tea and Odeon ran as if their lives depended on it, and when they finally got to the Game Shop, Odeon then raised his hands and said a few words, and they were able to get inside. When they entered the Shop, Solomon came out to see who it was and when he saw the tears running down Tea's face he went to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Odeon then said, "Whatever that thing out there is, it killed Tristan and made itself look like Tristan, I've got to get in touch with Shadi and let him know where that thing is."

Odeon used the link and contacted Shadi, "That thing whatever it is, it has killed Tristan Taylor and it probably would of kill Tea Gardner too if I hadn't come upon them when I did. What does it want and how in the hell are you going to get rid of it?" Odeon asked.

Shadi told him, "That thing has a name, its D'Lim and Bakura and Marik released it from a Box of Shadows that I was going to get rid of."

Odeon wanted to get his hands on those two, and beat the living hell out of them. He then said, "I was on my way to the airport to pick up Ryou and Malik when I saw Tea and Tristan; something wasn't right about Tristan, now I know.

What if it knows that Ryou and Malik are coming back to Domino, how will we keep them safe?" Odeon asked. Shadi then said, "Somehow you have to get out of there and get to the airport, once you're there contact me and I'll come and together we can get the young ones back to the Museum, they'll be safe here until I can figure out how to get D'Lim back to the shadows."

Odeon then closed the link and he turned to Solomon and asked, "Is there another way out of here, one that no one knows of?" Solomon said, "Yes, but it hasn't been used in years, I'll have Yami show you where it is."

Solomon then went to speak to Yami and he said, "I need you to take Odeon and show him the secret tunnel, he needs to get out of here without being seen." Yami then went back into the front of the Shop and he saw Odeon looking out the window. "What are you looking for?" Yami asked.

Odeon told him about coming upon both Tea and Tristan and how he figured out that Tristan wasn't Tristan, it was that creature that escaped from the shadows, it probably killed Tristan and who know how many more, I need to get out of here and go pick up Ryou and Malik at the airport."

Yami then said, "Come with me, I'll show you the way to get out without being seen." So Odeon followed Yami and when he started into the tunnel, Odeon said, "Take care of the ones here, whatever that thing is, Shadi has to find a way to send it back to the shadows." Yami said, "Be careful, I'll protect the ones here, you go get Ryou and Malik."

While Yami was showing Odeon the secret way out, Mokuba saw Tea, crying and he walked over and said, "Tea, what's wrong?"

Tea couldn't tell him the truth, so she lied and said, "I got a letter today from a friend, she wrote that her grandma passed away, I really liked her grandma, so that's why I'm sad."

Mokuba looked at Tea and the others and he said, "I might be younger then all of you, but I'm not stupid, I know that something's going on and that my brother is involved somehow, please tell me the truth."

Solomon walked over to him and he said, "Somehow Bakura and Marik turned some creature loose in Domino and now Shadi has to find someway to send it back to the shadow realm."

Mokuba looked at Solomon and then he asked, "What does this have to do with Seto?"

Solomon then said, "When this is over I'll take you to your brother and he can explain it to you, but right now we all have to send our prayers to Shadi and the others so that they will be able to send that thing to the shadows."

Mokuba went over to Solomon and he wrapped his arms around this man that everyone called grandpa, and he said, "I've been praying ever since I got here."

Solomon looked at the others and then he closed his eyes and said, "Dear God, please send your strength to Shadi and the others, help them defeat the evil that is trying to take over our town, send then your love and guidance so that they will be able to fight this thing and send it away for good. Amen." Solomon then said, "Mokuba, how about if you help me fix everyone some lunch, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm hungry." Mokuba knew that what Yami said was the truth and that he would have to wait, so he smiled at Solomon and said, "Alright, I'm kind of hungry too."

When they went to the kitchen, Yami turned to Yugi and he said, "Aibou, what's wrong?

Yugi looked at Yami and he said, "Tea said that Odeon thinks that Tristan's dead." Yami went over, he put his arms around both Yugi, and Tea and he said, "We have to keep this information from Mokuba, he's about to lose it and if he hears this, I don't want to think what he's liable to do."

They all agreed, and then Yugi softly said, "Let's say a prayer for Tristan and anyone else who might have lost their lives." So the three of them said a silent prayer and when they were through, Tea said, "I don't want to be the one who tells Joey about what happened."

**At the Is****h****tar's:**

After Ishizu got the message from Shadi about how Odeon met two of Joey and Seto's friends and that one of them was not really Tristan, she prayed that somehow Odeon would get to Ryou and Malik and get them back to the Museum before that creature could strike again.

After talking to Odeon, Ishizu knew that Tristan was dead, she that until this was all over she couldn't let either Joseph or Seto know about Tristan, it was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

She wiped the tears from her face, put on her best smile, went into the living room, and asked, "Anyone hungry?" Joey's stomach growled, Seto laughed, and Ishizu said, "I guess so, I'll go make us some sandwiches."

**Outside the Game Shop:**

Odeon emerged from the passageway and as he got outside he prayed that that creature was not anywhere around. When he made sure he was alone, Odeon started running in the direction of the airport.

**Down the road from the Game Shop:**

D'Lim was trying to find someone else to help him, but he did not know where to go, the female human ran off and that male human did to, but only after figuring out who he really was, that human needed to die.

D'Lim then walked off in the opposite direction in search of another body to kill, and possibly extract information on how to get inside that place; he was determined to become so powerful that no one could send him back to the shadows.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

**At the Museum:**

Bakura and Marik had gone through what seemed like thousands of scrolls and found nothing, they were both getting frustrated, then one of the scrolls that Bakura picked up, he shouted, **"I found it!" **

Shadi and I'Muk hurried into the room and Bakura said, "I found the scroll that you need." Shadi walked over and as he read it, he said, "He's right, this is the one we need." I'Muk then read it and he nodded that he agreed. Marik then said, "Does this mean we can stop looking?"

Shadi then said, "Yes, now you both can pick up all the scrolls and put them back where they belong." Bakura said, "But that could take forever." I'Muk then said, "It's either that or I can send you both to the shadows."

Marik looked at Bakura and then they both said, "We'll put them back; just don't send us to the shadows." Shadi took the scroll and he and I'Muk left the room and went into another room to read what was on the scroll.

**Near the airport:**

As Odeon got near the airport, he prayed that D'Lim wasn't anywhere around, he hurried his pace and as he walked into the airport, he walked over to one of the phones and had Malik paged.

As they gotoff the plane and walked inside the airport, Malik looked around to see if his sister, brother or Yami were there, Ryou did the same, but he was looking for Bakura, then Malik heard his name being paged, he went over, and picked up the phone and said, "Hello, this is Malik."

Malik then heard Odeon's voice and he sounded a little frantic, "Malik, get Ryou and meet me by the East Entrance and hurry, I'll explain when you both get here." Malik hung up the phone, then turned to Ryou, and said, "We've got to meet Odeon by the East Entrance, let's go."

When they got there, Malik saw Odeon and said, "Come on Ryou, there's Odeon." When Odeon saw them he gave thanks to Ra for keeping them safe, and as they got near, he went over and said, "We've got to hurry, something's happen and we've got to get to the Museum as soon as possible."

As they got their bags, Odeon said, "I'll call a taxi to drive us to the Museum, once there Shadi will explain everything to both of you." So as they got inside the taxi, Odeon said, "Take us to the Domino Museum."

**On the other side of Domino:**

D'Lim was trying to find someone who could tell him where the airport was, but there wasn't anyone around, he was getting really angry, then he saw a woman coming towards him, and since he still looked like Tristan, the woman didn't run in away.

As the woman got closer, D'Lim/Tristan said, "Can you help me, I seem to have forgotten where the airport is, can you show me the way?" The woman smiled at his nice looking young man and she said, "I'd be glad to, let's go over there, my car is parked in front of the bank, I'll drive you to the airport."

This poor woman didn't know that her life was in danger, she drove in the direction of the airport, and D'Lim/Tristan said, "Is that it?" He pointed towards the huge building in the distance. The woman smiled and said, "Yes that's the airport." Then D'Lim/Tristan used some shadow magic to get the woman to pull her car over to the side of the road.

When the car stopped, D'Lim/Tristan made sure that no one was coming and he grabbed hold of the woman and his talons came out and he devoured the poor woman and before she died, he read her mind, she was the secretary of Seto Kaiba. "Maybe he's the one who can help me get hold of Ryou and Malik." D'Lim thought.

When she was dead, D'Lim tossed her body onto the side of the road, then being that Tristan knew how to drive, D'Lim/Tristan drove to the airport. When D'Lim/Tristan got to the airport, he parked the car, then they went inside and the first person they saw, D'Lim/Tristan asked, "Where is Ryou and Malik, they came back from a trip to Egypt."

The poor man didn't know who the people were that this crazy person was asking about, but there just happened to be a baggage handler there and he heard what this man said, and he went over and told him, "That flight landed an hour ago, and everyone has left to go home." D'Lim/Tristan then asked the man, "Where is their home?" The man knew that this person must be some kind of psycho; he then hurried off to call the Police.

D'Lim/Tristan left, got back into the car and drove off, but they didn't get to far, the car ran out of gas, and D'Lim/Tristan left it by the side of the road, then they started walking back towards the Game Shop, someone there had to know where Ryou and Malik lived.

**At the Museum:**

Odeon, Ryou and Malik got out of the taxi and after Odeon paid the driver, they all went into the Museum and as they walked through the halls, they passed the room where Bakura and Marik were putting the scrolls back, when all of a sudden Ryou looked into the room and said, "Bakura."

Bakura dropped the scrolls he was holding and hurried out into the hall and he grabbed Ryou and hugged him, just then Marik looked and saw Malik and they hugged each other, then Malik asked, "What in the hell is going on?"

Just then they heard Shadi's voice say, "Why don't you ask your Yami's, they can tell you." Ryou looked at Kura and he said, "Alright what did you two do?" Malik glared at Marik and then Marik said, "It was all his fault, if he didn't break into the Museum to steal things none of this would have happened."

From behind them they heard, "Not this again, those two idiots found the Box of Shadows and decided to open it, they released upon Domino one of the worst abominations from the shadows." I'Muk told them. Both Ryou and Malik jumped back when they saw I'Muk, they weren't ready to see something like him.

Both Ryou and Malik went to stand near Odeon and then Ryou said, "When are you two going to ever learn not to touch things that don't belong to you, now how do you two expect to return this abomination back to the shadows?"

Shadi then said, "They aren't, I'm going to have to do it with I'Muk's help, you see this creature's name is D'Lim and its already killed several people and it has become stronger and more dangerous, I pray that between us we can send it back to the shadows where it can't hurt anyone one again."

**Outside the Game Shop:**

Solomon had gone to look out the stores window when he saw a woman standing on the other side of the street, she looked like she was looking for someone, and he nearly opened the door, but Yami stopped in just in time. "Solomon, that thing isn't human, its D'Lim and it has killed someone else, we have to contact Shadi and let him know."

Solomon and Yami hurried back inside, then Yami using his link contacted Shadi and told him, "D'Lim has killed another person, this time it's a woman, and she's outside the Game Shop right now." Shadi told Yami, "Keep everyone inside, I'll be right there."

Yami then said, "Listen everyone, there is a woman standing across the street and she's trying to get us to open the doors and let her in, but we can't, it's D'Lim in disguise, so everyone stay inside and away from the window."

Mokuba ran to see who the woman was, and when he saw her, he cried out, "That's my brother's secretary, Virginia." Mokuba was about to call out to her, when Yami grabbed him and said, "That's not your brother's secretary, it's that creature." Solomon closed his eyes and thought, "This is one more thing I'm going to have to tell both Joseph and Seto when this is all over."

Then they heard the most terrifying scream and they all huddled together because they were all terrified, then the screaming stopped, and Yami went back into the shop to see what was happening.

He saw Shadi and something else and they were chanting something and the woman that was across the street was trying to get away, the woman transformed into D'Lim and it broke free from the hold that Shadi and the other creature had on it and fled into the alley.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

**At the Game Shop:**

Mokuba wanted to find out what was really going on, so that evening he waited until everyone was asleep, and then he snuck out the back door and ran in the direction of the Manor. As he ran down the street, Mokuba kept on trying to figure out why grandpa, Yami, Yugi and even Tea wouldn't tell him the truth, he wasn't a baby, hell he was old enough to know what was happening.

As he ran down the street, he wasn't really paying attention where he was going and all of a sudden, he tripped over something and fell to the ground. When he got up and looked closer, he screamed, there on the ground was a dead body, it was a woman oh my god, she was ripped apart and her body looked like someone had tried to devour her.

Mokuba turned around and he vomited repeatedly and then he took off running faster then he ever ran in his life, as he ran tears ran down his face and he wiped the tears away.

When he finally got to the gates of the Manor, he rang the bell and when he heard Roland's voice, Mokie said while he was hysterically sobbing, "let me in, please let me in."

**At the Game Shop:**

Solomon woke up and was going to the kitchen to start making coffee, when he passed by the chair where Mokuba was sleeping, and when he didn't see him, Solomon went over and woke up Yami, "Mokuba isn't asleep in the chair, go try to find out where he is I pray that he didn't run off."

Yami hurried throughout the house and when he didn't find Mokuba anywhere, he hurried back and told Solomon, "I can't find him."

Solomon then ran and picked up the phone and called the Manor, when he heard Roland's voice he said, "Mokuba's run off, have you heard from him?" Roland then said, "He just got here, and he told me about a dead body that he tripped over, Solomon what in the hell is going on?"

Solomon then told Roland and when he was through, Roland said, "I'm going to blister Mokuba's ass for running off like that, Solomon, what is Shadi doing about that thing?"

Solomon then said, "I really don't know, I pray that soon Shadi can send that abomination back to the shadows where it belongs."

**At the Ishtar's:**

Seto woke with a jerk, something wasn't right, he felt like something terrible was going to happen, but what he didn't know, then he reached out and touched Joey who woke up and said, "Seto what's wrong?"

I don't know, but something's not right, I have a feeling that something is going to happen and I have this horrible feeling that someone near to me might die, Joey please tell me the truth, what's happened since Shadi brought us here?"

Joey got up and walked to Ishizu's bedroom and he knocked on her door, when she opened it, he said, "Seto's had a nightmare and he thinks that someone close to him might die, please tell us what's been going on since Shadi brought us here."

Ishizu then said, "Go back to the living room, I'm going to get dressed and then I'll be right there." So Joey went back to the living room and in a minute Ishizu came into the room and she sat down opposite them and she began.

"Because of something that Bakura and Marik did, they released something evil upon Domino, Shadi's going to try to send it back to the shadows, but this abomination started killing people and with each death it's become stronger, and if it isn't stopped soon, Shadi isn't going to be able to send it back."

Seto stood up and he turned towards Ishizu and said, "Why weren't we told all this before?"

Ishizu closed her eyes and then she said, "We all thought that you wouldn't be strong enough to understand what's going on, now I know that we made the wrong choice and for that I'm sorry."

Joey then asked, "Who were the ones who died?"

Ishizu took a deep breath and then she said, "That's something that I can't tell you."

Joey looked at her and said, **"I want some answers and if you can't tell me, then you'd better get someone here who can!"**

Ishizu then said, "Joseph, I don't like your tone, it isn't my fault that any of this has happened, I'll let Shadi know that you and Seto want to talk to him, but I can't guarantee that he'll come."

Ishizu got up and left the room, she went back to her room and she contacted Shadi and told him that both Joseph and Kaiba wanted some answers. Shadi then said, "I'll be right there."

**At the Museum:**

After Ishizu contacted Shadi and told him that both Joseph and Kaiba needed to talk to him, he told her, "I'll be right there."

After he talked to Ishizu, Shadi went to talk to I'Muk and told him that he had to leave for a little while, then Shadi told Odeon, "Make sure that these two idiots gets the scrolls put back and that they don't get into anymore trouble. Then Shadi waved his hands and he vanished and reappeared at the Ishtar's.

**At the Ishtar's:**

By the time Ishizu got back to the living room, Shadi was already there, and Joseph stood up and said, "Seto's having nightmares, he has this feeling that someone close to him is going to die, then Ishizu told us about how Bakura and Marik did something and released something that has been killing people. Who are the people that this thing has killed."

Shadi then said, "Joseph you need to sit down and be quiet, I'll tell you, but if you get to emotional I'll make it so that you can't talk, do we understand each other?"

Joey sat down and nodded that he understood, then Shadi told them, "The first person that D'Lim killed was Tristan Taylor, Joey started to stand up but the look on Shadi's face made him sit still.

Then Shadi continued, then this creature killed someone by the name Sharon was the next, Tea came upon D'Lim next and for some reason that thing didn't kill her, she and Odeon got away then the last person D'Lim killed was someone by the name of Virginia."

Seto's eyes got large and he said, "Did you say Virginia, god Joey that was my personal secretary." Then Seto began to cry, and Joseph stood up and said, **"This has to end, that creature needs to die in the worst possible way, and if you can't do it then by god I'll do it!"**

Ishizu then said, "Joseph do you know who you're talking to, you'd better be careful what you say." Shadi held up his hand as he looked at her and he said, "Let him talk, he has right to be angry, hell if it were me asking questions and I just found out that one of my friends got killed, I'd be demanding to know what happened."

Shadi then turned and looked at Joey and he said, "I understand that your mad, but do not raise your voice when talking to Ishizu or I swear I'll send you to the shadows."

Joey then said, "I don't give a damn, all I want is answers, first Seto is viciously attacked, raped and left for dead, and then you tell me that Tristan who was one of my best friends was killed.

Then Sharon who also was one of our friends is also dead, and to top it off then Seto's personal secretary is dead, what the hell do you think I'm going to do, be happy and wear a smile?"

Seto then reached out and touched Joey's arm and he said, "Please don't cause trouble." Joey turned to Seto and he said, "Hell I haven't even started, then he looked directly at Shadi and said,now what are you going to do about this situation?"

Shadi closed his eyes and then he said, "Bakura, Marik and I went to the shadows and we recruited a creature that is going to help me send D'Lim back to the shadows." Joey knew that he was pressing his luck, but he then said, "Why haven't you done that already?"

Shadi then said, "The more people that D'Lim kills the stronger it gets, we have to find another way of destroying it, that was what we were trying to do when Ishizu contacted me and said that you and Seto needed to talk to me."

Joey then looked at Seto and saw how frightened he was and Joey said, "This creature can't be allowed to continue being here and killing more people, somehow we've got to show it that we aren't afraid of it anymore, then we've got to find something that it's afraid of and use it against it."

Shadi then snapped his finger and said, "Joseph, you've just given me an idea, I have to get back to the Museum and run this by I'Muk and find out if what I've got in mind will work." Joey then said, "Whatever your idea is, you can count on me to help, I won't sit here one more minute and see Seto shake with fear, I have to let him know that he never has to fear anything ever again."

Shadi then nodded his head and he waved his hands and then he just disappeared, Ishizu then went over to where Seto and Joey were sitting and she knelt down in front of them and she said, "I pray that whatever Shadi has in mind that it'll work and then we can all sleep better."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

**At the Manor:**

After Roland was through talking to Solomon, he turned and looked at Mokie who was sitting on the couch trying to get his emotions under control, Roland walked over and sat down next to him and he said, "You know that what you did tonight was really kind of stupid, don't you?"

Mokuba looked at him and then he said, "I know what I did was wrong, but no one would tell me what's going on, I'm old enough to know, but everyone was treating me like I was a baby."

Roland then said, "Solomon told me what's been happening and I agree with you, you're not a baby but I don't think that you can begin to understand what's happened since I sent you to stay with the Motou's."

Mokuba then said, "Maybe if you tell me, I'll be alright, I do know that there's some kind of creature in Domino, but what does that have to do with me being at the Motou's?"

Roland took a deep breath and then he said, "Alright I'll tell you this much, Bakura and Marik opened some kind of box and inside the box was a creature that came from the shadows, this creature is dangerous to anyone who comes in contact with it. Solomon then told me that Shadi, Bakura and Marik went to the shadows to get one of the strongest creatures there to help stop this abomination that was turned loose.

Then Solomon went on to say that several people have died because they came in contact with this thing, that's why he was frantic when he found that you had run off, Mokuba, what would of happened if that thing had gotten you, where would your brother, Helga and I be, have you thought about that?"

Mokuba started to cry, then he said, "Where is my brother, why isn't he here?"

Roland then sighed, and then he said, "Your brother was the first human to come in contact with that thing, but somehow it didn't kill him, it just hurt him real bad.

Joseph found him and got him back to his place, but he knew that he needed help, so he called Bakura and Marik, but that thing that hurt Seto took on the appearance of Bakura then Marik and so your brother thought that it really was them who hurt him.

To make a long story short, Yami came and helped get your brother and Joseph to the Ishtar's, there Ishizu was able to heal your brother.

That's where Shadi came into the picture, he was able to read Seto's mind and find out that that creature was responsible for what happened to Seto, that's when he knew that they had to go to the shadows to get some help."

Mokuba was sobbing now and Roland held him in his arms and rocked him until he went to sleep, Roland held him through out the night, every once in a while Mokie would have a bad dream, but Roland was there to help make it go away.

The next morning when Mokie woke up, he looked up at this man who was more like a big brother to Seto, him and he touched Roland's face, and when he woke up.

Mokie said, "Thanks for being as honest as you could, at least you treated me like I was an adult and not like a baby." Then Mokie gave him a kiss and hug, and then Helga came out and said, "Breakfast's ready."

**At the Museum:**

When Shadi got back from talking to Seto and Joseph, he went to find I'Muk and he said, "Joseph Wheeler, he's the friend of the first young man that was attacked by D'Lim;

This young man, he really has some guts, he talked to me as if he were talking to one of his friends, telling me that if I wasn't strong enough to stop D'Lim then he would."

I'Muk laughed, and then he said, "I agree, he does have guts, if it were me he was talking to, he'd find himself in the shadows playing with the creatures there." Shadi then said, "While Joseph was talking, he said that if it were him he'd find the one thing that D'Lim is scared of and use that against it."

I'Muk then said, "The only thing that any of us creatures of the shadows are afraid of is the light from a pure source or the essence of love that one person has for another." Then I'Muk blinked its eyes and said, "Oh I get it now, you're going to use this love that everyone has for each other against D'Lim, well it'll work but only if you can get close enough to that thing to touch him with it."

Shadi knew this, then Malik and Ryou walked into the room, and they had heard what Shadi and I'Muk were talking about and Ryou said, "Can I ask you two a question.

What if you could put this essence in some kind of container, small enough to tie it to a spear or an arrow, and then have someone shoot this D'Lim with it, would it destroy it?"

I'Muk looked at the two young men and it said to Shadi, "Who are these two and what are they asking us questions for?" Shadi then said, "Malik here is the brother of the woman that I love and he's also Marik's hikari, Ryou over there well his Bakura's hikari."

I'Muk then thought about what Malik had said, and he looked at Shadi and said, "You know that just might do the trick, but who could we get to either throw or shoot the essence into D'Lim?"

Shadi then said, "I know just the person to do it, but first I have to go talk to him and Seto, to find out if Joseph will do it or not."

**Somewhere in Domino:**

D'Lim was still trying to find more victims, he was growing weaker and this couldn't be, if he were too weak then that human and I'Muk could send him back to the shadows, and that's one place he wasn't going to return to.

As D'Lim moved through the streets, searching for anyone to kill, he came upon the park; there he saw lots of children and humans playing. As he walked nearer to the park, one of the human's looked at him and she screamed, "Everyone get out of here, that's the thing that they have been talking about on the radio, get out of here and hurry!"

D'Lim was furious, they were all leaving, it threw it head back and let out the most terrifying scream, it sent shivers down the peoples spines, they all ran to their cars and left, only one person was still there, it was old man Larson, he was an old blind-deaf mute who liked to come and sit in the sun.

D'Lim approached the human and when he was right above this man, D'Lim couldn't understand why this man wasn't screaming or trying to get away, but what the hell, D'Lim killed him and before he died, D'Lim read this man's mind.

There was so much confusion and darkness there, D'Lim hated the feeling it gave him, but he couldn't get away from it because D'Lim killed and consumed this man, he couldn't see, what was happening, why couldn't it see? D'Lim was like this for a few hours then its vision came back, D'Lim cursed that man for what he did to it. D'Lim hurried away from that place; it didn't like the feeling it got from there.

At the Ishtar's:

After Shadi left, Joey turned to Ishizu and he said, "I want to apologize to you for being an ass, but you have to understand, what's happening out there, it has to stop before anyone else dies, and if I have to I'll do it myself."

Ishizu smiled at him and then she said, "No one has ever talked to Shadi that way and lived to see another day, I know how much you love Seto and the others, I love my brother, Odeon and Shadi, but what can you do that Shadi and I'Muk couldn't?"

Joey sighed and he said, "I don't know, but maybe it's just the littlest thing that will destroy that creature." She went over and gave him a hug and then she said, "I'm going to go fix us something to eat."

After she was gone, Seto stood up and walked over to Joey and he put his arm around him and said, "I don't want you to put your life on the line, I need you to promise me that you won't do anything that can jeopardize your life, please promise me that."

Joey turned and took Seto into his arms and he kissed him then he said, "That's something I can't promise, if I can find a way to stop that thing, then I'm going to take it, Seto I can't allow anyone else to die, it has to be stopped and stopped now."

Just then, they heard Shadi's voice from the doorway, "I agree with you Joseph, it has to end now. What if I can find a way to do it, but I'd need someone who isn't afraid to face D'Lim, would you do it?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

**At the Museum:**

After Malik and Ryou talked to Shadi, he got an idea, he went to talk to I'Muk and then left. Malik and Ryou went back to where Bakura and Marik were, they walked into the room and Bakura looked up and saw the confused look on Ryou's face and asked, "Ryou, what's wrong?"

Ryou looked at Malik and then he looked at Bakura and said, "Malik and I went to talk to Shadi, and we asked what it would take to get rid of that creature.

Shadi said that D'Lim wasn't afraid of anything, then I'Muk said "The only thing that any of the creatures of the shadows are afraid of is the light from a pure source or the essence of love that one person has for another.

So then I asked what if you could put this essence in some kind of container, small enough to tie it to a spear or an arrow, and then have someone shoot this D'Lim with it, would it destroy it." Then both Shadi and I'Muk both agreed that it would work, but who would they get to do it?"

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and then Bakura said, "I'll do it, hell to keep Ryou safe I'll do anything, anything I can." Then Marik turned to Malik and he said, "I'll do it too, hell I know that Yami will do it to keep both Yugi and Solomon safe, and Wheeler will do it to keep Kaiba and his brother safe, hell Odeon would even do it to protect both Malik and Ishizu."

Bakura then said, "When Shadi gets back from where ever he went, we need to talk to him and let him know what we've decided. Marik nodded his head that he agreed, and then I'Muk walked into the room and said, "What are all you humans talking about?"

Bakura told I'Muk, and he looked around the room and then he said, "It just might work, but all of you have to realize that when you do face D'Lim, he's going to be stronger then the last time, and he'll fight to keep from being sent back to the shadows."

**At the Ishtar's:**

After Shadi left, Seto turned to Joey and he said, "Don't do it, you could get yourself killed."

Joey sat down next to Seto and he said, "Not really, because I'm not going to be alone, I know if I call Yami, Bakura, Marik and even Odeon and let them know, they'd all agree to help, so you see D'Lim won't stand a chance, we'll get rid of him once and for all, I promise you that."

Ishizu walked into the room and Joseph asked her, "Can I call the Game Shop; I have to talk to Yami about something?"

Ishizu smiled and reached over and picked up the phone and handed it to him and said, "Before you decide to go along with this plan, you understand what the consequences really are if it goes wrong."

Joseph looked at her and said, "I know what they are, if it goes wrong, everyone I love will die, and that's one thing that I won't let happen." Then Joey dialed the Game Shop and waited for someone to answer it.

Solomon said, "Game Shop, how can I help you?" Joey said, "Grandpa, I need to talk to Yami."

Then Joey heard Yami's voice ask, "Joey, what's wrong?" Yami asked

Joey then said, "Nothing's wrong, but a few minutes ago, Shadi came here to ask me a question, he believes that he has a way of sending that abomination back to the shadows, but he needs my help. I believe that it has something to do with the love I have for Seto and Mokie, would you be willing to help too."

Yami didn't need to think about it, he told Joey, "You can count on me to help, I'll call the Museum and talk to both Bakura and Marik if you want, I know that they'll be will to help too, when Shadi comes back, call and let me know what he's going to do."

**At the Game Shop:**

After Solomon answered the phone and heard Joseph's voice, he prayed that whatever he was talking to Yami about wasn't something that could get him or the others killed. Then Yami hung up the phone and as he turned, he looked directly at Solomon and said, "There's a very good chance that Shadi might have the solution to ridding Domino of that abomination."

Solomon closed his eyes and asked, "Does it have anything to do with maybe losing the ones I love?"

Yami then walked over to the old man who has always treated him as part of his family and he said, "We have to do it, if we don't then all is lost. As Joey said, that's something he's not willing to do, well neither am I. I know that when I talk to Bakura and Marik they won't let that happen either."

Joey then said, "Would you call them, right now I have to go convince Seto that what's going to happen is the only right thing to do." So when Yami hung up the phone, Joey turned and went over and sat down next to Seto, then he said, "Yami's going to call both Bakura and Marik and let them know what's going on, I know that they'll be willing to help."

Seto then said, "I don't like this at all, what if Shadi doesn't know what he's doing, and all of you get killed, that could happen you know."

Joey then said, "Yes it could, but I really think that this is going to work, so please will you try to believe in it too."

Seto put his arm around Joey and pulled him close, then he kissed him, and then he said, "I'll try."

**At the Manor:**

Solomon called and was talking to Roland about what was going on, and as Roland listened he asked, "Do you believe that they can do it?"

Solomon closed his eyes and said, "I really do, I believe that the love each of them feel for their Hikari's and Joey feels towards Seto and of course the love that Odeon feels towards Ishizu, that they'll do what they need to do, and that is destroy that abomination."

Roland then said, "Old friend, then I believes too, now all I have to do is convince Mokie that it's going to be alright and that his brother will come back to him safe."

Solomon smiled as he listened to Roland and then he said, "Mokuba is a very bright young man; I know that you'll be able to get him to understand." Then Solomon hung up the phone and as Roland turned around there stood Mokuba and he asked, "What's going on?"

Roland then sat down on the couch and said, "Come here please." When Mokuba went over and sat down next to him, Roland said, "Solomon just called and told me about something that Shadi's going to try to destroy that creature and that it's going to involve Joseph, Yami, Bakura, Marik and Odeon."

Mokie then said, "Will they be able to get rid of that thing that hurt my brother?"

Roland put his arm around Mokie and said, "I really believe that they will be able to get rid of that creature and you will be with your brother again."

Mokie then held onto Roland and he said, "What can we do to help them?"

Roland smiled down at the young man who like his brother was like younger brothers to him, and he said, "We can always pray that they will be able to do what they set out to do."

Mokie then said, "Dear God it's me Mokuba Kaiba, I need you to give Joey, and the others your strength to be able to get rid of that thing and send it back where it came from. Please keep them all safe and bring them back to the ones that love them. Amen." Tears filled Roland's eyes as he listened to the prayer and he had said his own too.

**At the Museum:**

When Shadi got back from talking to Joseph, he went to talk to I'Muk and he learned that Bakura and Marik already said that they would help get rid of D'Lim and then Shadi said, "Joseph said that he would too, and I know that they can also count on Yami and Odeon too."

I'Muk asked, "Who is this Yami you talk about?" Shadi told him and then they heard "You can count on me too." It was Odeon and Shadi nodded that he understood, and then he said, "Now let's get that scroll and find out what spell we need to send D'Lim back to the shadows."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

**At the Game Shop:**

Yami went to talk to both Yugi and Solomon and tell them what he, and the other two Yami's, along Joey were going to do, and hope that both Yugi and Solomon would understand.

To his surprise, both Yugi and Solomon did understand, although Yugi wanted to be there, but like Yami told him, "Ryou and Malik aren't going to be involved, it's just too dangerous." So Yugi agreed to stay behind with grandpa, then he asked, "Where is Seto?"

Solomon then spoke up and said, "Seto is staying at the Ishtar's, and you know that Mokuba is at the Manor, why do you want to know?"

Yugi said, "Is there anyway for Ryou, Malik, Seto and Mokuba to come here and stay with us until after this is over?"

Yami smiled at Yugi and said, "I'm going to call and talk to Bakura and Marik about helping Joseph, I'll let them know that you'd like both Ryou and Malik to come stay here, then I'll talk and talk to Joseph and tell him and maybe he can call and talk to Roland about Mokuba."

Solomon then said, "Roland can come here too, you know just maybe we can help too, I'll even call and talk to Ishizu and see if she'd be willing to come here too."

Yugi looked at his grandpa and asked, "What do you mean?"

Solomon said, "Well maybe our love for your Yami's, Jopseph, Odeon and Shadi might be enough to give them the strength that they'll need to send this creature to the shadows."

**At the Museum:**

The phone rang and when Odeon answered it, he heard Yami say, "Can I speak to Bakura please." Odeon handed the phone to Bakura and said, "It's the Pharaoh."

Bakura said, "What do you want?"

Yami then said, "I know that you understand what Shadi is trying, what I want to know are you and Marik going to help Joseph when they attempt to send D'Lim back to the shadows, because I'll to be there."

Bakura said, "Yes were are, and Odeon's going to be there too."

Yami then said, "Yugi wants to know if Ryou and Malik can come to stay with him?"

Bakura then looked at Marik and he said, "The Pharaoh wants to know if Malik and Ryou can go stay with Yugi when we go help Wheeler and Shadi?"

Then Yami heard Ryou's voice say, "We'll be there, and Malik is going to see if his sister will be there too, do you think that Seto and his brother will be there too?"

Solomon is going to call and ask Joseph and then he's going to call the Manor and talk to Roland and see if he'll be there too." Yami told him.

Bakura then took the phone from Ryou and said to Yami, "Shadi said that he'll use his magic to make sure that everyone gets to the Game Shop."

Yami then hung up the phone, then he looked at Yugi and said, "Bakura said, "Both Ryou and Malik will be there, and then Ryou told me that Malik is going to ask his sister to come with them too."

**At the Ishtar's:**

Malik called Ishizu and said, "Ryou and I are going to go stay with Yugi and his grandpa at the Game Shop when Bakura, Marik, Odeon and Shadi go confront that thing, will you please come too?"

Ishizu smiled as she listened to her brother and then she said, "I'll be there, I'm going to go talk to Seto and Joseph and see if Seto will come with me too."

Malik then said, "Be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you, I love you sister."

Ishizu's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Malik, then she said, "I love you too, and I love Odeon and I even have feelings for Ryou, Bakura and even Marik." The she hung up the phone and went to the living room to speak to Seto and Joseph.

When she got to the living room, Seto and Joseph were talking and when they saw her, they both stood up and when she sat down, she said.

"Malik just called, he wants met to go to the Game Shop and stay there until all this is over, he and Ryou will be there, and I want Seto to come too."

Joseph looked at Seto and then he said, "We were just talking about this and I've finally convinced Seto to go to the Game Shop, now I'm going to call the Manor and talk to Roland, Seto wants him and Mokuba to be there too."

Ishizu nodded he head and then Joseph picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Manor, he then handed the phone to Seto and softly said, "You ask him, then you can talk to Mokie and let him know that you're alright."

**At the Manor:**

The phone rang and when Roland answered it, tears filled his eyes as he heard Seto's voice. Roland then said, "How are you?"

Seto wiped the tears from his face as he said, "I'm getting better, I miss both you and Mokie, the reason I'm calling is to ask you to bring Mokie and come to the Game Shop when Shadi decides to attack that creature.

I need you both beside me, and Ishizu thinks that if we're all together it'll give the others more power to defeat that thing, so please say that you'll come."

Roland then said, "You know that we'll be there, and Seto I love you and I'm glad that you're getting better." Then Seto heard his brother's voice and he lost it and began to cry.

"Seto, are you alright, no one would tell me what happened until I ran away from the Game Shop and went home, then Roland told me what was going on."

Seto then said, "I'm getting better, I'm sorry that no one would tell you want happened, but Mokie it really wasn't something that I wanted you to know about, when this is all over we'll talk, but for right now, please do what Roland tells you to do."

Mokie then said, "Seto I love you, when is this going to be over?" Seto wiped the tears from his face and he said, "I don't really know, but we all have to send our prayers to the others and ask that they have enough strength to defeat that thing."

**At the Ishtar's:**

Then Seto hung up the phone and he sat there, trying to stop crying, Joey put his arm around him and said, "This will soon be over and then you and Mokie can go back home."

Ishizu then got up and said, "Why don't we all go to the kitchen and fix something to eat, I don't know about both of you, but I'm kind of hungry." Joseph's stomach growled then, that caused all of them to begin to laugh as they walked to the kitchen.

**Back at the Manor:**

When Mokie put the phone back, Roland said, "Sit down we have to talk." Mokie looked at Roland not knowing if he was in trouble or not, then he said, "What's going on?"

Roland then said, "When Shadi decides to go after that creature, Solomon wants you and me to go stay at the Game Shop with the others. Solomon thinks that if we are all together then we can send our love to the others and that it might give them all enough strength to defeat D'Lim for ever."

Mokie all but launched himself into Roland's arms crying and saying, "Thank you for being here for both Seto and me, you are the best older brother that we could have ever asked for, and yes I want to be there too."

**At the Game Shop:**

Roland picked up the phone and he called the Game Shop and told Solomon, "Mokuba and I will be there, and thanks for asking us." Solomon was smiling as he hung up the phone and Yugi asked, "Grandpa who was that?"

Solomon then said, "That was Roland, he and Mokuba will be here when Shadi decides to after D'Lim."

Yugi jumped into the air and he shouted; "Now we'll be able to make sure that Joey and the others do get rid of that creature."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

**At the Museum:**

Shadi and I'Muk were in the basement of the Museum reading the scroll, translating what the writing said, and then Shadi said, "What we have to do is, get D'Lim near the first place where he killed Tristan.

Then Joseph, Bakura, Marik, Yami, Odeon, you and I have to form a circle around D'Lim, and then we all have to say the words that will send him back to the shadows.

Then you and I will go to the shadows and make sure that D'Lim is encased in the strongest shadow magic and sent to the deepest corner of the shadows, there D'Lim will remain forever. I just pray to Ra that no one dies while we are trying to send D'Lim to the shadows."

Shadi then went to talk to Bakura, Marik and Odeon he told them what they had to do and what could happen if this failed, all of them said, "We're willing to risk it, if this creature is allowed to exist in Domino one more day, it could dominate everyone and literally take over the world if allowed to live.

Then Shadi called the Game Shop and talked to both Yami and Solomon.

**At the Game Shop:**

When the phone rang, Solomon answered it and when he heard Shadi's voice, he knew that soon they would be going to face D'Lim and trying to send him back to the shadows. "I need to talk to Yami." Shadi said.

Yami took the phone and as he listened to what Shadi said, he told him, "As soon as I say good-bye to Yugi and Solomon, I'll be right there." Solomon then took the phone and he said, "We'll be praying that tomorrow D'Lim gets sent back to the shadows."

Yami then turned to Yugi and he said, "Shadi just called, tomorrow we go face D'Lim, I have to leave today." Yugi grabbed hold of Yami and he said through his tears, "Make damn sure that you come back to me, I love you my Pharaoh." Yami lost it and began to cry when he heard what Yugi said, then as he wiped the tears from his face he said, "We are all going to try to come back to our loved ones, Abiou, I love you too." Then he ran upstairs to compose himself, and then he left to go to the Museum.

**At the Ishtar's:**

Ishizu answered the phone and when she heard Shadi's voice tears filled her eyes, she knew why he was calling, she then said, "My love, I pray to Ra that when all of you go face D'Lim that he gives you the strength to defeat him and then all of you will come back to us."

When Shadi was able to he asked, "I need to talk to Joseph." Ishizu then wiped the tears from her face and went into the living room and she said, "Joseph, Shadi needs to talk to you." Then she handed him the phone.

Joseph took the phone and then he said, "Have you found out how to defeat that creature?" Shadi then told him what they were planning to do, and Joseph said, "I'll be there as soon as I say good-bye to Seto." Shadi then asked to speak to Ishizu again."

Joseph then turned to Seto and he said, "I have to go to the Museum, Shadi and I'Muk have finally figured out how to destroy D'Lim, tomorrow we go and face that creature."

Seto took Joey into his arms and he said through the tears that threatened to fall, "Promise that you'll come back to us, I can't lose you now that we just found each other."

Joey then kissed him and as he lifted his head, he wiped the tears from Seto's face and he said, "You know that I can't promise you that, what I will say is this, tomorrow we are going to face D'Lim and if the gods allow, we are going to send him back to the shadows where it belongs."

Seto then hugged Joey and he said, "I love you and I'll pray that when all of you face that thing, that you'll have the strength to defeat it." Joey kissed Seto and said, "I love you too."

Just then, Ishizu came into the room and she said, "Shadi wants you to go to the basement, there you'll find a way to get to the Museum." Joseph then said, "I have to call the Manor before I go."

Ishizu then said, "In the hall is a phone, use that one, then when your done, you need to get to the basement as soon as you can."

Joey hugged her and she said, "May Ra send you his love and strength." Then as Joey left to go down the stairs, Ishizu went and sat down next to Seto and she said, "Tomorrow, we'll all send them our live and strength to be able to destroy that thing."

**At the Manor:**

When the phone rang, Roland answered it and when he heard Joseph's voice, he knew that the inevitable was about to happen. Joseph said, "Can I please talk to Mokuba."

Roland handed Mokie the phone and said, "It's Joseph he wants to talk to you." Mokie then said, "Joey is something wrong?"

Joey then said, "I have to go to the Museum to meet the others, Shadi has found a way to get rid of the creature. I'm calling to ask you to take care of your brother, when you and Roland get to the Game Shop; Seto will be there too, he's going to need both you and Roland to support him, while we're out there fighting D'Lim.

I know that none of us have been very honest with you, but I know that you're old enough to understand what's going on, so please take care of Seto and yourself, I know that Roland will be there for you both. Mokie I love your brother and I'm going to try to come back, just like the rest of us are, but things could go wrong, so if it does, Seto's going to need you to help him understand why we had to do this."

Then the phone went dead, and Mokie hung it up and he looked up at Roland and he said, "Joey wants us to make sure that Seto's going to be alright if Joey doesn't come home."

**At the Museum:**

When Joey got there, he found that Yami had just arrived and they walked towards the voices that they heard coming from the room down the hall. As they went into the room, they found Bakura, Marik, Odeon, Shadi and I'Muk looking at the scroll, Joseph said, "What do we have to do in order to get rid of that creature?"

Shadi looked up when he heard Joseph's question and he said, "This is the scroll, I'Muk and I have translated it into words that we all can understand." Yami then asked, "Where will we find that thing?"

Shadi then looked at the others and Bakura said, "We'll find D'Lim at the first place where he killed his first victim." Joseph then asked, "And where would that be?"

Shadi then said, "We have to get to your apartment, that's where we'll find D'Lim and if we're successful that's the place that he'll be captured and then I'Muk and I will take him to the shadows and make sure that he'll never leave."

When Shadi said that Tristan was killed outside his apartment, Joseph flinched and then he said, "So when do we do this?"

I'Muk then said, "We need to get there just before daybreak, that way we can surprise D'Lim and if we do it right then he'll be captured in a cell and as Shadi said, we'll take him to the shadows and all of you can go be with your loved ones knowing that they'll always be safe."

Odeon then said, "I think that all of us should get some sleep, we have to be up in three hours so that we can get there before D'Lim finds out that we've set a trap for him."

So then Shadi turned to Bakura and Marik and said, "You two go tell your Hikari's good-bye then I'll transport them to the Game Shop." So Bakura and Marik left to go tell Ryou and Malik that they loved them and that they'd be careful when they went to confront D'Lim.

After the tearful good-bye, Shadi went over and he said, "Both of you close your eyes and don't open them until you hear Solomon tell you to." The Shadi waved his arms and said a few words, and both Ryou and Malik were transported to the Game Shop. Then Shadi looked at the two Yami's and said, "Get some sleep."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up.. The Battle Begins..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

**At the Game Shop: **

That evening when everyone had assembled at the Game Shop, Solomon said.

"Now that we are all here, we have to concentrate on making sure that our loved ones know that we love them and that we want them to succeed.

In order to do that, we have to all start praying that God and Ra will hear our pleas, and send our loved ones their love and strength so that they can destroy D'Lim and send his remains back to the shadows for all eternity."

So they all formed a circle and held hands and then Solomon said, "Dear God and Almighty Ra, please hear our pleas, please send your love to those who are going up against one of the evilest creatures from the shadow realm.

**At the Museum:**

Shadi, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Odeon, Joseph and I'Muk are all going to fight D'Lim, they are going to try to send him back to the shadows so that he cannot kill another human, and then our town of Domino will be safe for everyone to live in. Amen."

After they were done praying, Roland said, "We all need to get some sleep, early in the morning Shadi and the others are going to go find D'Lim and we need to be ready to send them our love and strength so that when they fight that creature to the shadows."

So then Yugi showed everyone where they could sleep and when Solomon turned off the lights, he said, "I pray that tomorrow they will be successful and will all return to us." Then he walked up the stairs to his room and got some sleep.

Early the next morning, Shadi got everyone up and as they stood around the table he said, "Let's all review what we are going to do when we meet up with D'Lim." Then they all left and went to where they knew that D'Lim would be, as they arrived at the address, Shadi said, "My Ra bless us and make us successful in our quest."

**On the way to Joseph's apartment:**

Then as they looked up ahead, they saw D'Lim and he was walking down the sidewalk in search for someone else to kill, he was loosing his power and he wasn't going to go back to the shadows without a fight. Shadi looked at Joseph and he said, "It's up to you now."

Joey nodded his head and then he walked towards D'Lim and he said, **"Hey you stupid piece of shit, hey I'm talking to you!"**

D'Lim turned around and looked at Joseph, laughed, and said, "Well look what I found, another human for me to kill." Then the creature took on its natural form and started slithering towards Joseph, when it got close enough to kill, Joseph then said, "I don't think so, this is the last time you kill anyone else."

Then the others came hurrying toward where Joseph was and they formed a circle around D'Lim and then Shadi began chanting and the others joined him, "As we stand here, we form the circle of banishment, we ask the gods to send your unworthy soul back to the shadows from where you came. You are an abomination that should never have been set free, now as we form this circle we beseech the gods to send you to the shadows.

As they were saying the words, D'Lim's body started to shake and it began screaming and begging them to stop, then all of a sudden, there was a flash of light and Shadi and the others were thrown in different directions.

When everyone was able to stand up, Shadi said, "Its over, D'Lim has been sent back to where it came from. I want to thank each and every one of you for what you did; now I'Muk and I have to go back to the shadows and make sure that D'Lim is sealed away forever."

After Shadi and I'Muk left, Odeon said, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to get back and let Ishizu and Malik know that I'm alright." Joseph then said, "I'm with you, lets go."

As then as they all started walking towards the Game Shop, Joseph looked at both Bakura and Marik and he said, "Maybe now you two will think before you ever open another box." Yami and Odeon both began to laugh and then Joseph, Bakura and Marik joined them.

Bakura then said, "Oh I don't think any of you have to worry, we both learned our lesson, we nearly lost our loved ones and neither of us will ever let that happen again."

**Outside the Game Shop:**

When they finally got to the Game Shop, Joseph opened the door and when Solomon went to see whom it was, tears filled his eyes as he said, "God answered our prayers, you're all here and safe." Then he went and hugged every one of them and then he said, "Go inside."

Yugi looked at the direction his grandpa went and when he saw Yami, he yelled, "You're back." Then he ran and launched and himself into Yami's arms sending them both falling to the floor.

They were kissing and hugging each other and then it was like a domino effect, Yugi was first, then Ryou, Malik, Seto, Mokie, Ishizu and finally Roland all ran and gave each of them hugs and kissed them and then Ishizu asked, "Where's Shadi?"

Joseph walked over to her and he said, "He and I'Muk, they went to the shadows to make sure that D'Lim was sealed, so that he could never come back. He's fine and will be back as soon as he can." She hugged him, kissed his cheek, and said, "Thank you."

Then right before them Shadi appeared, and Ishizu started crying and she ran to him, Shadi held her in his arms and he started hugging and kissing her and she said, "I love you, and if you ever do anything like this again, I swear I'll send your ass to the shadows."

Everyone was watching this and they all laughed and then Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Seto, Mokie, Solomon and Roland all looked at Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Joseph and they all said, "That goes for all of you, we'll ask Ishizu to seen your asses to the shadows if you ever do anything like this again."

That night, lets just say that Ishizu and Shadi went back home, so did Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik, Seto and Joseph and then Yami and Yugi went upstairs to Yami's room and they all made love to the ones they loved.

The next morning, when they all met over at the Game Shop, Solomon said, "We need to have some kind of service for the ones who died." Shadi then said, "I agree, tomorrow we can go to the Park and we can all say good-bye to the ones that we lost."

So the next day, they all met at the Park and Seto provided the balloons that after they all wrote things about the ones who died, they each took a balloon and released it into the air, the balloons traveled towards heaven where the ones who died, found the messages and sent their love down to the ones on earth.

THE END..

A/N: I want to thank loveskeeper for helping me with this story, your one sweet daughter...

A/N: I want to thank, dragonlady222, SMYGO4EVA, yamiangel101,tommy2.1, sherabo, sxylove, Unrated Crimson Blood and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
